My Medicine (Remake- Takamiya Satoru)
by hunhananjani
Summary: "Luhan Si Murid unggulan di sekolah penyihir ditugaskan membuat Obat Cinta sebagai tugas untuk ujian kelulusan. Untuk membuat obat itu, dibutuhkan rasa cinta dari laki-laki bernama Sehun. Namun hubungan mereka sangat buruk sejak pertama kali bertemu‼ lalu bagaimana hasil ujian Luhan..!"
1. Chapter 1

_**My Medicine**_

 _Pairing: Hunhan Ver (GS)_

 _T+, Spiritual & Romance |_

 _Length: Chaptered_

" _Luhan Si Murid unggulan di sekolah penyihir ditugaskan membuat_ _ **Obat Cinta**_ _sebagai tugas untuk ujian kelulusan. Untuk membuat obat itu, dibutuhkan rasa cinta dari laki-laki bernama Sehun. Namun hubungan mereka sangat buruk sejak pertama kali bertemu‼ lalu bagaimana hasil ujian Luhan..?!"_

 _ **Chap 1. Perkenalan Yang Manis**_

Kesenyapan dan embusan angin malam bukanlah hal aneh dikediaman keluarga Oh. Bukan karena mereka anti sosial dan tidak berbaur dengan tetangga serta lebih memilih membangun rumah dekat dengan alam di lorong kota buangan, tapi karena mereka tidak ingin para pemburu mengetahui keberadaan mereka apalagi mereka adalah keluarga penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual. Oh Kyuhyun memang bukan penyihir, tapi ia adalah seorang _vampire_ yang menikah dengan manusia yaitu Lee Sungmin. Akibat pertentangan dari Sang Ayah, Kyuhyun dibuang di pegunungan Himalaya dan saat itu pula Sungmin mengandung buah cinta mereka. Pada saat bulan purnama, Sungmin menjerit menahan sakit diperutnya dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki berwajah rupawan yang diberi nama Oh Sehun.

Sehun bersekolah di _Fervour Senior High School_ yang dikhususkan untuk penyihir. Sehun siswa yang sangat cerdas dalam hal jimat. Karena di _Fervour Senior High School_ memiliki beberapa aturan untuk bagian pembelajaran yaitu: _ **1\. Penyihir laki-laki memakai sihir dengan Jimat 2. Penyihir Perempuan memakai sihir dengan obat**_.

Pada kitab yang sudah ada beratus-ratus tahun jauh sebelum terjadinya maut _Black Death_ akibat kegiatan berburu penyihir, seorang wanita gagal menikah dan menyihir pasangannya menjadi monster dan monster tersebut merenggut 100.000 jiwa manusia. Pada Kitab itu tertulis pelanggaran bagi penyihir-penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan sihir tertua mereka akan diikat dengan bara api dan seluruh kekuatannya akan hilang.

Sungmin mendapatkan kabar dari guru Kim Lyn, bahwa ada siswi dari sekolah _Fervour Senior High School_ yang akan _Homestay_ selama 3 bulan dikediaman Oh. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut, tapi Oh Kyuhyun pun sama terkejutnya. _Heol_ …bukankah ini menakjubkan, Sungmin sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan dan ini suatu keberuntungan bahwa penyihir yang menjabat sebagai guru di _Fervour Senior High School_ meminta izin agar siswinya yang bernama Luhan bisa tinggal bersama mereka selama tiga bulan.

Tentu saja malam ini mereka akan menunggu kedatangan Luhan dengan antusias. Makan malam penyambutan selamat datang pun sudah disediakan oleh Sungmin. Walau Kyuhyun seorang _vampire_ , tapi ia bisa menahan hasratnya akan darah manusia dan lebih memilih memakan makanan layaknya manusia. Ini berkat Jimat yang ditanamankan Sehun di kepala Kyuhyun agar tidak tergiur dengan darah manusia lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak sabar menunggu Luhan datang kemari," Mata sungmin tampak berbinar-binar saat tahu sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang, " Rasanya aku seperti punya anak gadis, senangnya…"

PRANG !

" _Auw!_ Ma-maaf. Astaga… kacanya pecah," Luhan meringis saat tubuhnya terbentur dengan kaca yang sekarang sudah menjadi serpihan di lantai " _Aish_ …Obatnya benar-benar tidak cukup."

" _Annyeong Haseyo~_ Saya Luhan dari sekolah penyihir untuk _Homestay_ selama tiga bulan di sini," Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun masih bergeming dengan mulut menganga, sedangkan Sungmin sudah berlari sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Wah_ ….kau begitu mungil dan manis" Pipi Luhan sudah ditarik gemas oleh Sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Luhan melepaskan kedua tangan Sungmin dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang terpaku. Luhan seperti melihat dewa saat manik mata rusanya melihat Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

" Tuan Oh Kyuhyun‼ Saya dengar cerita dari guru , bahwa Tuan Oh sahabat guru Kim Lyn dan tinggal di alam manusia. Konon tuan adalah _vampire_ terhebat!" Pekik Luhan tak tau malu dan sedikit menimbulkan keributan akibat suaranya.

"Tolong perlihatkan kemampuanmu untuk berubah menjadi _Vampire_ dan menghisap darah manusia‼"

"Maaf ya, Luhan. Aku tak ingin menjadi _Vampire_ seperti itu lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya dan wajah Luhan menampilkan raut kekecewaan.

"Karena sejak menikah dengan Sungmin, Aku memutuskan untuk hidup seperti manusia biasa di sini." Kedua pipi Sungmin memerah malu mendengar ucapan Sang Suami.

"Seharusnya Tuan Oh bercinta dengan _Vampire_ bukan manusia." Luhan menjawab dengan nada enteng tanpa peduli bahwa raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi aura kegelapan.

Luhan memang nampak biasa saja saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin, dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit albino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Apa yang kalian ributkan."

" Tidak ada apa-apa Sehun-ah, hanya saja Luhan baru saja datang." Sungmin yang tadi mengeluarkan aura gelapnya sudah kembali tersenyum.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Luhan, ini Sehun putraku. Sehunnie sudah tahu kan dia dari sekolah sihir yang sama denganmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah sumringahnya

"Sudah tau"—Luhan

"Iya, tau"—Sehun

Luhan dan Sehun menjawab secara bersamaan dan nampak mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya. Terlihat sekali mereka berdua tidak saling menyukai. Luhan memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dipelajari oleh siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya. Dia hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan bisa menjadi penyihir hebat. Ia juga sering membenci siswa laki-laki yang satu spesies dengan Sehun terutama sahabatnya Kai dan Park Chanyeol. Sayangnya lagi, sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun malah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat Sehun itu.

"Penyihir perempuan terlihat sampah tanpa obatnya." Luhan mendidih mendengar ocehan memuakkan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

" _Ya!_ berhenti dan tutup mulutmu untuk tidak mengejek penyihir perempuan seperti sampah! Aku kesini hanya ingin menjadikanmu bahan untuk tugas sekolah. Dasar makhluk setengah manusia!"

"Apa maksudmu bahan belajar sekolah, kerdil~" Sehun terlihat menunjukkan bahwa perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sangat mencolok.

" _Ya!_ Aku ini 170 jangan meremehkanku!

"Kau benar-benar kerdil, Rusa. Apa maksudmu dengan tugas sekolah,'heum?"

"Sebenarnya Aku juga kurang mengerti, tapi seongsengnim Lyn bilang aku harus membuatmu menyukaiku dalam tugas obat cinta."

Sangat lucu jika melihat ekspresi wajah Tuan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Sungmin saat mendengar pernyataan Luhan saat putra tunggalnya harus menyukainya dengan sihir obat cinta. Sehun pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tugas yang diberikan gurun Lyn kepada Luhan. Sehun berpikir kenapa dirinya harus terlibat dengan tugas akhir Luhan?

" Jadi, kau menembakku?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar. Luhan terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang percaya diri.

" _Heol~_ apa itu terdengar seperti aku menyatakan cinta? Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin kuberi obat perubahan otak, Hah!"Luhan mengeluarkan obat yang sudah diberi mantera yang sudah dipelajarinya selama di sekolah.

Luhan ber- _smirk_ -ria saat tangannya sudah siap menumpahkan cairan berwarna biru tersebut. Tapi dengan cekatan Sehun sudah lebih dulu memberikan jimat _'tidak bisa bergerak'_ pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan menatap tajam manik mata Sehun. Ia tahu laki-laki dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan tidak bisa membaca pikiran lawan. Mungkin benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun—teman cerewetnya, bahwa siswa laki-laki mampu membaca pikiran lawannya dan langsung menulis mantera di dalam otaknya.

"Sialan kau! lepaskan ini, Oh Sehun!" Luhan meringis saat kedua tangannya harus berada di atas kepala dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan

"Itu jimat nomor 2 pada halaman 425 dengan simbol _Saturnus_. Aku mungkin akan menjadi tikus kalau kena obat racunmu itu," Sehun mengambil botol cairan biru tersebut dan menatap Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah marah. "Obat ini akan kububuhkan kalau kamu macam-macam lagi dan bersumpahlah untuk tunduk padaku."

"Tsk! Kau pikir kau ini siapa memintaku tunduk denganmu! Kau itu hanya penyihir sama sepertiku! Bedanya mungkin kau ahli dengan jimat, sedangkan aku dengan obat. Aku tak percaya seongsengnim Lyn memintaku menyelesaikan tugas dengan dirimu sebagai bahannya‼"

"Kau ini mulutnya pedas juga. Apa kau ingin aku beri jimat nomor 12 agar tidak bisa berbicara? Aku hanya minta kau menciumku."

"Apa kau gila! Kau ini spesies aneh, Oh Sehun!"

" Jimat Trakostauranouspasista number-"

"Berhenti‼ Kau gila Sehun!" Luhan benar-benar berpikir bahwa makhluk di depannya ini adalah penyihir gila.

PLAK ‼

" _Auw!_ " Jerit Sehun kesakitan saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Sungmin keras.

"Maaf, Luhan sayang. Anak ini benar-benar jahil! Entah mirip siapa dia, _hahaha_."Sungmin tertawa kikuk dan mengabaikan jerit Kesakitan Sehun yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"T-terimakasih, Nyonya Lee." Luhan membungkuk

Sehun meringis karena pukulan keras Ibunya, padahal Ia hanya berniat menggoda Luhan. Sehun pun menatap Luhan yang sekarang sudah menuju meja makan. Ia mempunyai ide untuk memulai aksi jahilnya lagi.

"Eomma, bolehkah Aku bawa Luhan ke kamar?"

"Untuk apa, Sehunie?"

"Bukankah malam ini bulan merah akan muncul? Aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama sambil menyerap kekuatan untuk sihir kami."

Sehun sedikit menyeringai melihat Sungmin mengangguk, karena memang malam ini bulan merah akan muncul dan konon menyerap kekuatan yang ada pada bulan akan memberikan kekekalan hidup sebagai penyihir.

"Lu, ikutlah bersama Sehun. Malam ini bulan merah akan muncul dan kau bisa mengambil kekuatannya untuk tugas sekolahmu."

"Baik, Nyonya Lee."

"Panggil aku eomma, sayang."

"Yep, mama"

Luhan berjalan di belakang Sehun sambil membawa Nasi cup lengkap dengan lauk-pauk, sedangkan Sehun tertawa dalam hati karena rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan pun nampak tidak peduli dan lebih memilih mencium aroma sedap pada makanannya.

"Hey, Kerdil! Buka jendela itu."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku kan minta tolong!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya!" Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Luhan ini keras kepala.

"Buka atau aku menciummu di sini!"

"Tsk! Kau tidak mungkin berani, Sehun! Ada dewa yang melindungiku." Luhan tersenyum bangga, tapi Sehun justru lebih ber-smirk-ria. Dewa? Penyihir tidak menggunakan dewa, rusa manis!

"Benarkah? Apa yang dewa pelindungmu lakukan? Dia akan memukulku sama seperti eomma?" Sehun berjalan secara perlahan mendekati Luhan yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun! Aku akan berteriak kalau kau semakin berjalan maju!" Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba gemetar saat Sehun mencoba berjalan mendekatinya dan tangannya pun masih setia memegang nasi cup sedap itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Mana dewa pelindungmu? Kau bahkan terlihat tidak berguna tanpa obat sampah itu, Luhan."

Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sekarang sangat kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memandanginya tajam. Luhan meletakkan nasi cup-nya di meja dan bersiap mengeluarkan obat di dalam saku roknya.

"Jimat _Lakostaprosaritamagenta_ "

PLUK !

Botol obat yang ingin Luhan keluarkan tiba-tiba melayang ke atas dan terlempar keluar jendela. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa kehebatan Sehun yang lain adalah membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Oh, botol yang malang." Ujar Sehun berpura-pura sedih.

"Kau!"

"Kenapa kau ingin berteriak? Berteriaklah karena eomma tidak mungkin mendengarmu."

DEG !

"Kau takut?" Sehun sudah memojokkan Luhan ke dinding, tapi bukannya takut Luhan malah menatap tajam manik mata meremehkan Sehun.

"TIDAK! Pergi dari sini atau kau kubunuh!"

"Ini kamarku, Luhan sayang~" Sehun menyentuh dagu milik Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan-"

" _Trakostauranouspasistalobo_ "

Sehun membacakan jimat saturnus 12 tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan terlihat tidak bisa bergerak bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan sekali lagi Luhan mengumpat guru Lyn atas musibah yang Ia dapat.

"Bolehkah Aku menciummu, Lu"

"Mmmmm!"

"Kau mau?" Sehun menggoda lagi.

"MMMM!"

"Astaga, Luhan. Aku tidak percaya bisa menciummu!"Sehun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Luhan. Dan…

 _To Be Continued!_

 _Thankseu, sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Chapter 2 FF My Medicine HunHan ver. Yup! dalam Chapter 2 My Medicine ini sedikit mengikuti alur dalam kartun Anime_ _—_ _The World God Only Knows_ _._ _Nah, di sini saya mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang alur dari chapter ini— sebenarnya sedikit berbeda dari Anime aslinya. Jadi, dalam cerita ini para pemburu (Vintage) mengincar Luhan dan Sehun itu untuk bisa mendapatkan batu merah yang merupakan kekuatan dari Neraka Kuno dan alat sebagai pembaruan Neraka. Batu merah hanya ada dalam tubuh HunHan. Apabila mereka bisa menanamkan rasa cinta itu dengan obat yang sudah dibuat oleh Luhan, maka batu merah itu akan pecah dan kesempatan Vintage akan gagal dalam memperbarui Neraka yang semakin banyak menampung iblis. Vintage mengincar HunHan untuk merebut paksa batu merah itu dengan cara menyegel kekuatan yang HunHan punya. Ups~ udah cukup penjelasannya. So! Jangan lupa buat meluangkan waktu kalian untuk memberi komentar ya ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun membacakan jimat saturnus 12 tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan terlihat tidak bisa bergerak bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan sekali lagi Luhan mengumpat guru Lyn atas musibah yang Ia dapat.

"Bolehkah Aku menciummu, Lu"

"Mmmmm!"

"Kau mau?" Sehun menggoda lagi.

"MMMM!"

"Astaga, Luhan. Aku tidak percaya bisa menciummu!"Sehun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Luhan. Dan…

 _ **My Medicine**_

 _Pairing: Hunhan Ver (GS)_

 _Chaptered | T+, Spiritual, Fantasy & Romance _

_Author's Hunhananjani_

" _Luhan Si Murid unggulan di sekolah penyihir ditugaskan membuat_ _ **Obat Cinta**_ _sebagai tugas untuk ujian kelulusan. Untuk membuat obat itu, dibutuhkan rasa cinta dari laki-laki bernama Sehun. Namun hubungan mereka sangat buruk sejak pertama kali bertemu‼ lalu bagaimana hasil ujian Luhan..?!"_

 _ **Chapter 2 – The First School**_

Luhan mungkin saja akan memberikan obat agar laki-laki dihadapannya ini mati secara mendadak. Bayangkan saja kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, Ia bahkan sudah berpikir kalau Sehun akan menciumnya. Tapi, laki-laki ini hanya memberikan jitakan di kepalanya. Bodoh! Pikiran macam apa itu.

Sosok itu menautkan alisnya, dia memandang ke wajah Luhan yang menatapnya kesal. Ah, mungkin Sehun terlalu berlebihan menggoda Luhan. Sehun melepaskan jimatnya dan melihat Luhan yang langsung terduduk lemas. Sehun berpikir, penyihir wanita benar-benar lemah tanpa obat.

"Kau lemah sekali tanpa obat sihirmu itu, Luhan."

Laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang sengaja membuatnya kesal bukan main. Luhan mendengus semakin jengkel ketika kata-kata itu kembali didengarnya. Ya! Kenapa harus ada laki-laki seperti itu di dunia ini? Astaga, ia benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang.

DUGH!

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?!"

"Apa itu sakit, Sehun-ah?"

Luhan tersenyum puas, saat melihat Sehun yang meringis menahan sakit di kakinya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menginjak kaki itu, hanya saja ingin membalas dendam karena laki-laki ini terus mengejeknya. Apa itu sama? Hahaha.

"Dasar perempuan gila! Tanpa aku jawab pun, kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana kerasnya kaki mungilmu menginjak kakiku!"

Luhan mendengus pelan, dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya kembali menendang lutut Sehun. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini menyebutnya perempuan gila. Dan apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Laki-laki ini mengejek kakinya? Kurang ajar!

"Oh, Astaga! Kau ini monster, Luhan!"

"Aku terima pujianmu, Sehun-ah."

Ia tersenyum puas, melihat wajah Sehun yang merasa kesakitan dua kali karena ulahnya. Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa anak sulungnya itu sudah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari perbuatannya. Hahaha, hiperbola? Tapi memang itu yang pantas diucapkan olehnya.

Lee Sungmin, sudah siap dengan seragam baru Luhan untuk sekolahnya besok. Peraturan yang diterapkan untuk kelulusannya adalah bersekolah di sekolah khusus manusia biasa. Tanpa sihir, obat dan jimat. Luhan satu sekolah dengan Sehun. Ia juga harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Sehun. Tugas kelulusannya ini berat sekali, jika berhubungan dengan penyihir gila yang menggunakan jimat itu.

"Luhan?"

"Ada apa, Nyonya Lee?"

"Besok hari pertamamu di sekolah manusia biasa, Anakku. Lebih baik kau tidur lebih cepat."

"Ah, ya. Aku akan tidur sekarang." Luhan membungkuk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk menunggu besok pagi.

Setelah Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sungmin menghampiri Sang suami yang duduk sambil menyeruput _white coffee-_ nya. Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang menatap khawatir ke arah Sang Istri. Wanita yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 20 tahun ini, sangat jarang menampilkan raut wajah ketakutan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau takutkan saat ini, Sayang?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu tentang surat yang diberikan oleh Amber, bahwa Neraka kuno akan diperbarui di bumi,'kan?"

"Ya, Aku tahu, Sayang. Tenanglah."

"B-bagaimana bisa Aku tenang, Kyuhyun! Batu merah yang kau tanamkan di dalam tubuh Sehun adalah incaran mereka!"

"Batu merah itu juga ada dalam tubuh Luhan, Sungmin."

Sungmin mendadak lemas mendengar ucapan suaminya. Batu merah yang menjadi incaran Vintage, pemburu dari Neraka kuno yang bisa melakukan berbagai cara agar batu merah itu didapatnya. Itu berarti, nyawa Sehun dan Luhan terancam. Ini bukan berita bagus.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu perintah Kim Lyn, Sayang," Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. " Sekarang kita hanya bisa menjaga Sehun dan Luhan agar tidak diketahui oleh para Vintage. Yah, meskipun cepat atau lambat Vintage itu akan tahu keberadaan kita."

Walau tinggal di lorong kota buangan, keluarga OH memiliki rumah yang cukup besar. Kehidupan mereka pun sama seperti kehidupan manusia biasa. Tuan Oh bekerja di salah satu perguruan tinggi sebagai dosen. Sedangkan Nyonya Lee, bekerja sebagai Ibu rumah tangga saja. Mempunyai anak tunggal, tidak membuat kehidupan mereka kesepian. Sehun anak yang penurut dan sayang dengan keluarganya. Sehun juga anak yang sangat cerdas di sekolah sihir maupun sekolah manusia biasa. Cukup membanggakan.

Aroma _Pancake_ sudah tercium ke mana-mana. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan seragam sekolah,turun dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Ibunya. Tapi, baru beberapa anak tangga yang Ia turuni, Ia terperangah menatap sosok perempuan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah khas SOPA sama sepertinya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Cantik sekali.

Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Ia yang membantu menyiapkan sarapan, lantas menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya intens.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tuan Sehun?"

Luhan terkekeh melihat sikap salah tingkah Sehun dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Apa laki-laki ini sangat kagum melihatnya?

"Percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya khawatir kau ada memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makananku."

"Sudah tertangkap basah, tidak mau mengaku."

"Apa kau pikir Aku memperhatikanmu, hah? Jangan bermimpi."

"Tsk! Kau pikir Aku tidak tahu? Kau bahkan berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana hanya karena melihatku menyiapkan sarapan."

"Kau…"

"Duduk dan makanlah dengan tenang!"

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam. Mereka tahu, kalau suara Sungmin sudah keluar maka bisa saja perang dunia akan terjadi. Sungmin nampak dingin hari ini. Ya, pikirannya masih berkecamuk tentang informasi yang diberikan oleh Yixing.

"Makanlah yang banyak, ini pertama kamu masuk di sekolah yang sama seperti Sehun."

"Baik, Nyonya Lee."

Luhan berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Ia bahkan ngotot membawa botol-botol obat sihirnya untuk perlengkapannya terbang. Tapi, lagi-lagi Sungmin melarangnya. Karena selama Ia bersekolah di SOPA, Ia tidak boleh menggunakan sihir apapun..

"Menyusahkan sekali menjadi manusia biasa."

Mulai tiga bulan ke depan, Ia harus terbiasa hidup tanpa obat. Pergi sekolah menggunkan bus dan berkutat dengan buku-buku tidak menentu. Merepotkan!

"Aku berangkat, Nyonya Lee."

"Luhan bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri? Lebih baik dengan Sehun."

"Ah! Tidak perlu, Aku bisa sendiri."

"Hati-hatilah kalau begitu, Luhanku sayang."

"Ya."

Daripada Ia harus bertemu dengan manusia menyebalkan itu, lebih baik berangkat sendiri. Ia benar-benar mengumpat dengan kehidupan manusia yang menyusahkan. Menunggu di halte dengan kerumunan yang sangat banyak, membuat tubuh mungilnya terhimpit ke mana-mana.

"Busnya terlalu penuh! Aku naik bus berikutnya saja."

Ia harus mengumpat lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana bisa Ia menunggu bus yang sedari tadi selalu penuh dengan penumpang. Ia tidak merasa tubuhnya terlalu mungil, tapi kenapa orang-orang bisa saja menerobos tubuhnya yang ingin masuk ke dalam bus. Sial!

"Argh! Jadi kapan aku bisa naik bu—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sehun!? Apa ini yang namanya bus? Aku dari tadi menunggu, tapi tidak bisa naik!"

"Kalau tidak naik bus, kita bisa terlambat!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk dengan cepat ke dalam bus yang baru saja datang. Sehun menghimpit tubuh Luhan ke dalam kukungannya. Luhan yang masih terkejut akibat dorongan seseorang, lantas menarik seragam dan bersembunyi di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang. Sehun ingin memeluk tubuh Luhan, tapi Luhan cukup sadar dan melepaskan tangannya yang menempel pada seragam Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang mau kau lakukan!?"

"A-aku hanya merasa kasihan, kalau ada makhluk sekecil dirimu dan tak berdaya akan hancur."

Dia mulai lagi. Apa laki-laki ini hanya senang mengejek tubuhnya? Lihat saja nanti, Ia akan membuat obat penakluk agar laki-laki ini selalu mematuhi perintahnya. Hitung-hitung memberi sedikit pembelajarana, agar dia tidak seenak jidat menghinanya.

"Kau ingat 'setting' di sekolah,'kan?"

"Mudah saja. Menjadi sepupu yang selama ini belajar di laur negeri."

"Bagus."

"Hidup menjadi manusia biasa itu menyusahkan!"

TAK!

"Berhenti mengeluh dan jalani saja. Kau mau tidak lulus ujianmu?"

"Yaa! Sakit bodoh! Kau pikir membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku itu sulit." Luhan meringis kesakitan karena jitakkan halus di kepalanya.

Sehun mencibir, tapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan ia kembali tersenyum. Gadis di depannya ini memang menarik. Percaya dirinya benar-benar lebih tinggi. Tapi, kalau benar ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini, ia tidak bisa mencari pasangan dari batu merah dalam tubuhnya. Sehun yakin, Luhan tidak memiliki batu merah dalam tubuhnya. Itu berarti jodohnya bukan Luhan.

"Jangan percaya diri! Lagi pula itu tidak seberapa dengan kau menginjak kaki dan menendang lututku!"

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, tepat saat Sehun dan Luhan sampai di gerbang tinggi itu. Sekolah yang cukup besar dan berada pada jajaran _elite_ ini merupakan pilihan Ayahnya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun merupakan dosen cerdas di _Yonsei University,_ cukup mudah memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah _elite_ ini.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak sekelas. Luhan di kelas II-B, sedangkan Sehun di kelas II-A. Guru Ahn yang mengajar kelas II-B, sudah siap membawa buku tebal dengan ratusan halaman di dalamnya. Guru Ahn juga membawa seseorang di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amerika. Perkenalkan dirimu, Luhan"

"Selamat pagi, saya Luhan pindahan dari Amerika," Luhan membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada calon teman-teman barunya. "Saya juga sepupu dari Sehun."

Terdengar jelas bahwa teman barunya, banyak yang membicarakannya. Ia tahu, Sehun cukup populer di kalangan siswa-siswi di SOPA. Ia juga tahu, bahwa laki-laki bernama Sehun yang sekarang menjadi sepupu bohongannya itu memiliki fans yang cukup err menyeramkan. Yeah, mungkin saja.

"Sepupu?"

"Sejak kapan Sehun memiliki sepupu?"

"Ayahnya bahkan anak tunggal dan tidak mempunyai saudara!"

"Ah, maaf. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, bahwa Ayah Sehun memiliki kakak di gunung Hima—"

"Luhan‼ Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ayo duduk di sampingku!"

Luhan terkejut, saat gadis berambut sebahu dengan dimple manisnya itu memintanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia tentu saja mau. Luhan melirik ke arah guru Ahn, dan guru Ahn menyetujui itu. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan teman-temannya, saat guru Ahn juga sudah menginterupsi untuk fokus pada pelajaran.

"Zhang Yixing." Gadis berdimple ini tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yixing-ah." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya juga untuk berjabat tangan dengan teman barunya bernama Yixing.

"Err, bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan identitas keluarga Sehun sembarangan?"

"Maksud—"

"Kediaman Vampire bahkan keluarganya tidak boleh ada yang tahu, Luhan." Yixing membuka buka tebal itu dan memasang kacamatanya. Semakin cantik.

"Kau tahu tentang keluarga Sehun?!"

"Dirimu pun aku tahu."

 **TBC**

 **Balasan buat reviews**

 **Sitikim7 :** Syukur deh kalau kamu suka. Tetap review sampai akhir ya ^^

 **Misslah :** Haha, udah lanjut nih. Tetap review ya ^^

 **Juna Oh** : Yah … gak bisa fast update deh karena beberapa masalah jaringan gini. Tapi, tetap review sampai akhir ya ^^

 **Seonra12 & Lsaber** : Udah di next nih ^^ Tetap review sampai akhir ya

Thankseu, semua yang review, nge-follow, dan juga nge-favorite FF gaje kaya gini. Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Niatnya hari minggu, tapi masalah jaringan juga bermasalah terus dan lagi Authornya Wisudaan, jadi masih sibuk ngurus ini itu

Sekali lagi makasih buat kalian. Aku cinta kalian

 _Hunhananjani_


End file.
